


Ever the Same

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hellhounds, Reader is a hellhound, hellhound violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>Cas or Luci with reader being a hellhound turned human but still acting somewhat animalian (bonking their head on people, licking people to show affection, sitting on people, Etc) and said angel finds it adorable? </p>
<p>The reader refers to Lucifer as ‘master’ but there is NOOOOOO d/s sexual relationship (or any romantic/sexual relationship) between the two</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever the Same

_Run.  Run.  RUN!_

_Master needs help!_

_Protect him!_

_Run faster!!!_

_Demon.  Bad smell.  Not like Master.  Master smells like sky.  Demon.  Demon smells like death.  
_

_Demon is trying to hurt Master.  
_

_Growls.  Another hound.  Smells familiar.  Juliet.  Her master was the demon.  She’s trying to hurt Master._

_Must kill her._

“Juliet!”

The demon’s voice barely registered as you sank your teeth into the neck of the other hellhound.  It didn’t matter that the two of you had grown up and been raised together.  She was trying to hurt Master.  That made her your enemy.  And that made her death the only suitable conclusion.

You lifted your head, blood dripping from your muzzle, just in time to be hit by a bright bolt of electricity.

_Pain.  So much pain._

_Master.  He’s yelling.  Did you do something wrong?  Is he OK?_

You tried to move, to see if he was alright, but your whole body convulsed involuntarily just before you fell unconscious.

* * *

“______?”

_Master?  That was Master’s voice.  Softer.  Like through a door.  
_

You opened your eyes just to shut them again.  It wasn’t _bright_ , just…too much.  The amount of detail made your stomach churn.

“It’s alright, ______.”

You felt the strangest sensation of skin…on skin.  Where was your fur?

“Bastard cursed you.  But I took care of him.”

You opened your eyes again, whining when the new colors assaulted your eyes.

_Master.  He’s upset.  Is he upset with you?_

Disregarding your nausea, you wriggled closer, baring your neck in submission.  It was your job to serve your master.  If he was displeased with something you’d done, you needed to earn back his favor.

“Relax, ______.”  He stroked a hand over your scalp.

You arched into his touch, only to yelp when skin met skin again.  This strange feeling had you struggling to get to your feet.  But your back legs felt so bizarre–way too long–and you wound up flopping over.  Three times, you tried, and three times, your limbs kept you from succeeding.

“______.” He shook his head.  “You’re human, now.”

You looked up at him and cocked your head to the side.

_Human?_

“Yes.”  He sighed and reached out to pet your head again, sighing when you whined.  “There is a way to fix you.  But unfortunately, that exact knowledge is lost to me without connection to the Host.”

You weren’t sure what he was talking about, but the bitterness in his voice had you growling.  Nothing should upset Master this much.

“My faithful companion,” he sighed again and brushed his fingers along your face.  

You licked his hand, then snarled at the taste.  It wasn’t right.  So much duller than you remembered.

“We will have to find the information.  But I know where to look.”  He gave you a slight smile.  “First, though, I think we’ll need to clean up the blood.  And we’ll need to get you some clothing.”

* * *

“While we appreciate that you took out Crowley, what the hell makes you think we’re just going to let you have access to the bunker?”

You snarled and bared your teeth at the human who’d lit a circle of holy fire around you and Master.  If it weren’t for the calming hand stroking the back of your neck, you would have gladly risked the fire to take out the one Master had called ‘Dean.’

“I only need one book.  The one on hellhounds.”  

“Why?” The one called ‘Sam’ asked.  He smelled differently than Dean.  He smelled a little like Master.  Perhaps he wouldn’t need to die.

“______ is a hellhound.  Crowley’s curse is why you see a human next to me.”

“Well, we can put it out of it’s misery.”  Dean whipped a gun out from his waistband and aimed it at you.

Three sharp barks and you could see fear in the human’s eyes.

_Good._

“Put it away, Dean.”  Master waved his hand and the gun was gone.

“If you get the book, then what?”  Sam asked, studying you.

“Then ______ and I go on our merry way.”  Master assured him.

“Right.  We’re just supposed to believe that Lucifer is just going to go peacefully.”  Dean rolled his eyes.

“I’ve been topside for nearly six months.  Have you had any reason to come after me?  Did you even _know_ I’d been up that long?”

The anger in Master’s voice had you whining.  You hated when he was upset.  So you attempted to soothe him by nuzzling your head against his shoulder.  

He gave you a brief, but genuine, smile before turning back to the humans.  “I’m cleaning up the mess I made, or haven’t you heard about the drastic drop in demon activity?”

“That’s you?”

“With ______’s help, of course.”  Master scratched behind your ear and you yipped happily.

“Fine.” Sam huffed.

* * *

“No dogs on the furniture!” 

You growled at Dean, just waiting for the word from Master to rip the human’s windpipe out.  Master simply chuckled before turning back to the books on the shelf in front of him.

Ignoring Dean, you clambered off the couch and began to explore the room.  Your nose was not nearly as good as it had been before the curse, but you could still pick out different smells.

And it still puzzled you as to why Sam smelled so much like Master.

“Why is your dog smelling me?”  

You looked up at the giant human and whined.

“______ thinks you smell like me.”  Master smiled.  “Knows you were once my meatsuit.”

“No.” Sam growled.  “If that’s what you’re here for–”

“Relax, Sam.  This vessel suits my needs.”  He chuckled again when you nuzzled your head against Sam.  “______ is just showing affection.”

“Well, it’s kinda creeping me out.”  Sam pushed you a step back.

You huffed and cocked your head to the side.

_Sam smells like Master.  But Sam doesn’t like you.  Does Master not like you?_

“Relax, ______.  You’re my favorite.”

You barked happily and clumsily hurried to Master’s side.  He reached over and scratched behind your ear before turning back to the shelf.

It didn’t take long before you grew bored watching Master and the two humans search the bookshelves.  You whined before trotting off to the corner of the room.  Circling around, you finally got yourself into a comfortable enough position to curl up on the floor.  Your legs still didn’t fit right, but pulling them up to your chest worked well enough for you to fall asleep.

* * *

“______?”

Opening your eyes, you immediately sprang to your feet.  Well, sort of.  You were tangled in the now useless clothing and you tumbled over before you could get your feet under you.

Dean laughed, earning a growl from you as you scrambled to get out of the offending garments.

“Here.”  Master’s voice was enough to calm you and he quickly pulled the clothes from your body.  “Better?”

You barked happily, pouncing on Master and knocking him to the floor.  He laughed as you licked his face.  You were just so excited to be back to normal.

“Alright, ______.”  Master gently shoved you off of him and pushed himself to his feet.  “Gentlemen,” he turned to Sam and Dean.  “I appreciate your help in this matter.”

“Sure.”

Master looked down at you.  “Ready to get back to work?”

_Work?  More demon hunting?  
_

_As long as you could stay by Master’s side, bring it on._

 


End file.
